Forever and Always: France x Reader
by frozen-hex
Summary: Your boyfriend, Francis, is caught with another girl. How will you cope with it?


'_Forever and always,'_

_The things he said to me_

_Lies, all of them_

_Running away with his Juliet_

_Disappearing in a blanket of mist_

_Confusion, fear, anger_

_Swirling in a raging snowstorm in my mind_

_Unable to stop it_

_Unable to stop caring_

Groaning, you put your hand to your forehead, throwing your pencil across the room. Your ex, Francis Bonnefoy, had been caught cheating on you. The argument that night was a terrible as a sea in the middle of a hurricane; words were being flung everywhere, as well as clothes, the howling of your sobs combined with your screaming made it impossible for him to respond. The blonde simply stood there, in the midst of the terrible storm. His eyes were empty and dull, as if they had been replaced by stones. He did nothing as you threw his possessions at him, and hurled insults at him left at right.

Were you angry at him, or angry because he had broken his promise?

Forever and always.

The immortal words that lovers exchanged, promising each other a bond that would not be broken.

Sure, Francis was a flirt, but he would never go with another girl, or at least you thought.

You were in tears that night; your (hair color) hair splayed everywhere, messy and tangled.

A buzzing on your phone snatched you from your memories. Scanning who texted, you noticed a number than seemed familiar, but there was no contact…

Francis.

**[New Message] **_**(your name), please respond. I'm sorry for what I did with that girl. I was drunk; I lost all judgment… **_

You wanted to see the rest of the message, although half of you wanted to change your number or act like you had no clue who Francis was.

However, your curiosity got to the best of you. Checking your inbox, you read the rest of the message.

_**I never wanted to hurt you. Forever and always, remember? **_

"Forever and always my arse," You grumbled, deleting the message. Tears began to form in your eyes, even though you didn't feel any grief. It was idiotic for that stupid man to bring up that promise the two of you had made months ago. Growling, you walked and picked up your pencil, and wrote furiously, wanting to get your thoughts down on paper.

'_Forever and always,'_

_The things he said to me_

_But I'm finally free_

'_Forever and always,'_

_Nothing but lies_

_I'm over him, but why are there tears in my eyes?_

Trembling, you sat down, and thought about the message again. You could tell he meant it, but you also didn't want to forgive him… Your heart hurt, and salty tears were streaming down your cheeks. Looking at your phone, you picked it up and put in the number that you memorized by heart. With shaking hands, you typed in a reply message; short but to the point.

**Meet me where we first met, and we'll talk about it.**

"Try remembering that, you idiot," Setting your phone down, you grabbed your pencil and began to write furiously.

'_Forever and always,'_

_He told me when we first met_

_Under the shade of the elm tree,_

_Its leaves blowing in the summer wind_

'_Forever and always, please give me a chance,'_

_I said I'm done,_

_But why am I going back?_

You had no clue what you were going into. Perhaps he was going to drown you, to get rid of you once and for all, to run off with that vile woman. Maybe he was going to break up with you (which you hadn't done yet), and fly with his newfound lover back to his country. Slipping a pair of sweatpants and a large hoodie on, you shoved your (favorite color) winter boots on and marched outside, ignoring the bitter cold that was biting at your hands.

White diamonds seemed to be dancing as they fell from the heavens, covering the ground with a soft blanket. Clouds had covered up most of the stars, although there were patches of the dark black sky, painted with soft gray stars. The faint glow of the moon made a halo-like shape behind the veil of clouds; how beautiful this night would have been if it weren't for Francis.

Your mood suddenly crashed, causing you to stomp angrily to the park, where you two had met for the first time. Other than the sound of the snow crunching underneath your boots, there was nothing.

Safe and sound, you had arrived at the park. The stone fountain was turned off, since the cold would freeze the water and break the system. A light orange glow came from the street ahead, from the tall lights that towered over anyone who dare stand by them. The elm tree that you had sat by on was covered with snow, not a single leaf left. It was nothing but a shell, a ghost of its former self. You had left your phone behind, not caring if Francis had actually cared enough to reply. Counting down from one hundred and sixty, you gave the blonde two minutes to come. You sat down on the ground, and began to make a miniature snowman with your gloveless hands.

"One sixty… One fifty nine…" You muttered, your breath making white clouds.

Francis didn't show up after all.

After your countdown expired, you made a final thing of snow, a rather large snowball. Marching behind the elm tree, you saw carvings all too familiar. Screaming with rage, you chucked your snowball at the carving, a small heart with your initials inside of it, like couples did in the movies.

The white snow splattered onto the tree's trunk, and began to drip down the rough bark. You watched for a moment, ignoring your throbbing hands, which felt like ice. Then, you began to run out of the park, trying to get rid of your tears and warm yourself up.

Refusing to run under the cover of the dark, you ran under the many streetlights, and glowed with an unearthly shade of orange. However, you stopped when you heard the sound of running feet.

"(your name)! Please, stop!" You heard Francis cry, his wavy hair flying behind him. He seemed to be the mirror image of you, his hair messy and flying at angles defying gravity, and puffy, red eyes that were a sign he had been weeping. Instead of stopping, however, you continued on a mad sprint, ignoring everything around you. A street was ahead of you…

_Skreech._

A car came speeding by, right in front of you. Luckily, you hadn't been physically hurt, but your eyes began to fill with tears once again.

"(your name)!" Francis cried louder, throwing what was in his hand, a bouquet of red roses, to the snow-covered earth. He dashed to you, hugging you tightly.

_"Je suis désolée, mon amour… Je suis désolée…(1)"_ He whispered into your ear, hushing your sobs.

'_Forever and always,'_

_He told me then_

_Right when I was a minute away from heaven_

_Holding me close, he whispered into my ear,_

'_Je suis désolée', my dear_

_I have no regrets_

_For taking him back_

'_Forever and always,'_

_I'll leave it at that._


End file.
